The DigiTamers
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: The DigiTamers start a new band. It has the couples Takato+Jerri, Ryo+Rika, and the new couple Henry+Meriusa! Those are the main peole in the band with Kazu and Kenta for backround. Chapter 3 is now up!!! Read and review!
1. The Plan

The DigiTamers   
  
It was a beautiful day and the tamers gang was at their usual hangout at the park. "So Henry, Takato tells me you're pretty close   
with some girl at school." Rika said. "So, who is she?"  
  
Henry sweatdroped. "Her name is Meriusa, You remember her, and she's just a friend."  
  
Takato looked at Henry with a sly face. "Ya, sure. Henry just sweatdroped even more. "Anyways, we still haven't come up of   
something for the carnival." There was going to be a carnival that was being held by Takato's school, and Takato and his friends   
had volunteered to help out. "Hmm....hey do you guys play any instruments?"  
  
Everyone noded. "I play the drums," Jerri said.  
  
"Guitar here." Ryo said.  
  
"Same here." Rika said smiling.  
  
"Ya, me too." Henry added.  
  
"I play the guitar also. Takato said. "Hey, why don't we make up a band?"  
  
Everyone looked interested. "Good idea, Takato." Kazu said. "You guys can be the main people, while Kenta and I will be the  
backround.  
  
"You guys don't have to be the backround," Ryo said. "What do you guys play?"  
  
The two boys stared at each other, then turned back to the gang smiling. "Anything!" both of them said and everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Ok then, it's perfect. We can call ourselves "The DigiTamers". Hey wait, I just got another idea. Henry, doesn't Meriusa play the   
guitar?" Takato asked with all these ideas in his head, for once.  
  
"Ya, so?" Henry asked.   
  
"Well, why don't you ask her if she would like to join us?" Takato said. Everyone looked at him with confused faces.   
  
"Where are you trying to go with this?" Henry asked. "Are you trying to make me ask her out again or something?"  
  
"Kinda, it would be perfect. Don't you see. You, me, Jerri, Ryo, and Rika are the main people right? Well, everyone is going out   
with someone but you." Then Henry, Jerri, Ryo, and Rika began to blush. Yes, that was true. Takato had told Jerri how he felt   
about her and she felt the same way. Then a few weeks later, Ryo and Rika began to grow feelings for each other. They thought  
they had a lot in common and soon they told each other. "Come on, Henry. I know you guys like each other." Henry began to   
blush.  
  
"You guys DO make a cute couple," Jerri said. Then everyone stared at Jerri. "What? They do."  
  
"She would be perfect for you and for the band. She IS a tamer," Takato said.  
  
"Oh ya, that's right. I forgot she was a tamer." Rika said.  
  
Henry noded. "Ya, her digimon is this fox-like digimon is amazing!"  
  
Ryo leaned on a wall with his hands up on the back of his head and one eye open. "Looks like we have a new tamer friend.   
So Henry, you gonna ask her?"  
  
"Ya, I guess," Henry said as he sat on the grass. "I'll ask her tomorrow during or after school."   
  
  
******************************************  
^_^ Hehe, so how was it? I've been planing this story for a while now. I know it's kinda weird. With that DigiTamers making a   
band and all. Also, sorry if you're not a Takato+Jerri and/or a Ryo+Rika fan. I'm kinda a fan. Well review and tell me what you   
think. I'll continue if u want me to. Untill then, cya! 


	2. A Confusing Day

Melissa: "Ok here's the contined DigiTamers. Sorry for the long update. Meriusa's fox-like digimon is going to have a Pokemon   
name, sorry. We let the digimon decide it's name and this was it's result." ^_^;;  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: *smile* " I like my name, and already have a chapion name."  
  
Melissa: "Is it from Pokemon?"  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: *Silent* "Wat's ur point?"  
  
Melissa: *Sweatdrop* "I'll take that as a yes. Well, on with the story.  
  
The DigiTamers  
  
The next day came and Henry was walking by himself.  
  
Henry sighed. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Why can't Takato ask her? It was his idea. What if she doesn't want to join   
because of the couple thing? If she says no, that means she.....in other words....I mean....if she says no.....ahhh! I don't even know   
what I'm talking about," he said. Henry thought about this the whole way to school. Finally, his thoughts were interupted by a call.  
  
"Ohiyo, Henry!" a girl in a red shirt and beige cargo pants yelled, running toward Henry. Henry saw that it was Meriusa.  
  
"O..Ohiyo, Meriusa." Henry stuttered as he began to run a light pink color. Meriusa just smiled. All of a sudden there were more calls.  
  
"Ohiyo, Henry! Ohiyo Meriusa!"   
  
Henry and Meriusa turned around to find Takato, Jerri, Kazu, and Kenta running their way. "Oh no," Henry thought, "they're going   
to make me ask her." Then he started to move back.  
  
"Ohiyo everyone." Meriusa said when they reached them.  
  
Takato smiled an evil smile. "You look happy today, Meriusa," he said.  
  
"I guess I'm just excited about the carnival." she answered with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Speaking of the carnival, I think there's something Henry wants to tell you that might make you even more excited about the   
carnival." Jerri said.  
  
Everyone turned to where Henry was, including Meriusa who had a little curious look on her face. It turned out that Henry had left   
while they were talking. "Hey, where did he go? He was just here a minute ago." Meriusa said. "I wonder why he left, I was going   
to walk to class with him." Meriusa still had her curious face on, while the others sweatdroped behind her.  
  
"Few, that was close." Henry said while walking to class. Then he put on a serious face on. "I'm telling her when I'm ready."  
  
"Telling who when you're ready?" came a voice from behide.  
  
Henry froze, then turned around and sweatdroped."M..Meriusa. What are you going here?" he asked.  
  
Meriusa, once again, had her confused face again. "Umm...this is my class, remember?" she said as she walked into the class that  
Henry was about to enter.  
  
Then he began to sweatdrop even more. "Oh great," Henry thought, "Now she starting to think I'm crazy." Then he sighed and   
smiled. "At lease I don't have any of the others in my class. I can finally relax about all this. Well at lease untill 1st break."   
(a.n. Sorry, i didn't know if i had to call if recess or not cuz they're in middle school. They're in middle school right? ^_^;;) Henry   
sat in his seat. He sat in the back, right behind Meriusa who was already seated.   
  
She turned around and asked, "Hey Henry, where did you go in the morning? I was going to ask you something."  
  
"What was it?" He asked.  
  
Meriusa turned a little pink. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to walk to class together, but it's ok." she said turnign to the   
floor which made Henry frown a bit.  
  
"Sorry Meriusa, I had something to do. We can walk home together it you want."  
  
"Alright." she said smiling as she turned around.  
  
The bell rang and class began. Henry totally forgot about asking Meriusa. So he didn't get embarrassed anymore while hanging out  
with her during class. Soon it was lunch and Henry still didn't remember anything. He just acted normal and went to lunch with   
Meriusa. As they were eating their lunch, Takato, Jerri, Kazu, and Kenta joined them.  
  
"Wat's up everyone." Takato said they sat down with Henry and Meriusa.  
  
Kenta opened his lunch back and took out his lunch. "Ahh man, mom forgot to back me a tuna sandwich again." Everyone giggled.  
  
"Here Kenta, you can have some of mine." Jerri offered.  
  
"Hey, thanks!"  
  
Takato turned to Henry. "Hey Henry, can I talk to ya for a moment?"  
  
"Ya, sure." Henry answered. The two boys got up and talked a little away from the others. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Did you ask her yet?" Takato said.  
  
"What are you talking about Takato?" Henry said as he laughed.  
  
"About the band. Don't you remember?"   
  
Henry just noticed that he forgot all about it. "I'll tell her afterschool. We're walking home together, so it will be better if I ask her   
then."  
  
"Alright, but remember to because we need to hurry and practice." Takato said. Then the two boys walked back to the others and   
sat down.  
  
"Everything alright?" Meriusa asked.  
  
"Ya." Henry said. "Everything's fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
  
****************************************  
Melissa: ^_^ "So, how is it? Too plain huh?"  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: "Ya, I'm not there yet."  
  
Melissa: "Don't worry, ur in the next chapter, but u don't really have a big part."  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: "Oh well, as long as I'm in the story, it's ok. I guess.  
  
Melissa: ^_^;; "Thanks a lot. Well review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to continue. Untill then, cya! Ja ne! 


	3. The Big Moment

Melissa: Ok people, I finally have the next chapter of DigiTamers ready.   
  
Meriusa's Digimon: About time too.  
  
Melissa: T_T Give me a break. I'm actually on vaction where I don't have to do homework.  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: ^_^ Ya but when ur actually on those kinda vacations, u don't even do ur homework untill the last minute.  
  
Melissa: T_T Do u really want Meriusa to join us and see a Digimon tied up when she enters this room?  
  
Meriusa's Digimon: Ya sure. So who ya gonna.....Oh u mean... ^_^;; Umm...hehe imma just get going. Good luck wit ur story and   
add me aready! *starts running away as fast as he can*  
  
Melissa: ^_^ Heh. Thought so. Well, on wit the story!  
  
The DigiTamers  
  
After school, Henry waited for Meriusa beside the gate. Henry saw the others leaving. As they left, they winked at him as they pass   
him. Henry just sweatdroped. About a minute after they left, Meriusa showed up.  
  
"Sorry you had to wait. The teacher told me to do her a favor when I was about to leave." she said.  
  
"It's no problem really." Henry replied.  
  
As they were about to leave, two digimon jumped onto both their heads. Henry and Meriusa just laughed and smiled. "Haha. Hey   
there Terriermon." Henry said.  
  
"It's about time you two came out. We've been waiting for so long, I thought I was gonna fall asleep on the tree then fall off."   
Terriermon complained.  
  
The digimon on Meriusa just yawned and said, "Let's get going already before I fall asleep now."  
  
"Hehe. Sorry about that Vulpixmon. I'll fix you a nice desert when we get home." Meriusa said as she smiled. "Ok?"  
  
Vulpixmon was then wide awake. "Now you're talking!"  
  
Then the four of them left. Soon enough, the digimon fell asleep on the tamers' heads.  
  
Henry looked at the two digimon and just smiled. "Heh, I guess they weren't lying when they said they were tried."  
  
The two tamers decided that they would just drop off their digimon at home and hangout with each other a bit, but still, just as   
promised, Meriusa left a little desert next to Vulpixmon for when he would wake up. The two tamers talked and had a bite here  
and there. They were now crossing a bridge over a road of cars.  
  
Meriusa looked at her watchwhile walking and was suprised at how late it was. "Wow, it's already 5," she said as she smiled,   
"Time really does fly when you're having fun, huh?"  
  
"Sure does." he replied. Just then Henry noticed it really was late and that he was suppose to already ask her to join their band.   
He also remembered that Meriusa and him were suppose to join the others, if she even joined, at 4:30 so they could begin   
practiced. Henry thought that even though it was too late to join the others, he should still ask her. So Henry stoped walking   
and finally asked Meriusa. "Hey...umm Meriusa? You play guiter right?" he asked with his head down to hide his face which   
was turning a bit pinkish.  
  
Meriusa stoped walking. "Ya I do." she answered, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Henry turned from pinkish to red and said, "Well the others and I are starting a band for the carnival and we thought you'd like to   
join us."  
  
Meriusa just smiled and said, "That's great! I'd love to, but why me?"  
  
Henry was afraid she'd asked that. From then on, he turned from red to a bright redish color and sweatdroped at the same time.  
He didn't want to embarrass himself, so he talked as fast as he could but with her still understanding each word he said. "Well,  
the others had this idea that the band should be made out of couples, as in girlfriend and boyfriend couples, and they said I   
should ask a girl to join so everything would be perfect. Then they thought I should ask you because they thought we would make   
a good couple and so they told me to ask you. You don't have to join if you don't want to, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to   
anymore because of the girlfriend and boyfriend thing. So do you still wanna join?"  
  
Meriusa was suprised of what she heard. It sure was a mouth full, so she just smile once again and answered, "Oh coarse I still   
want to. Other than the fact that I think it'd be fun, I really like you Henry." She blushed and then asked, " But would we be   
girlfriend and boyfriend once I join?"  
  
"Ahh..." he said as he still blushed, "We don't have too. I mean...we can just go out for a while and see if it works out."  
  
"Ya, Ok. I look forward to it." she said as she smiled.  
  
Henry just smiled back and said, "Me too." Then the two tamers walked home.  
  
Back at the hangout at the park, the others were still waiting for Henry and Meriusa. "Takato, I thought u told Henry to ask her then   
meet us here at 4:30." Ryu said in a complaining voice.  
  
"I did." Takato replied. "Maybe they're just running late."  
  
"If you ask me, I think they're running a bit TOO late." Kazu said.  
  
  
***************************************  
Melissa: So how was it? Ok I know i made the part with Meriusa and Henry too corny but give me a break. I'm runnin out of ideas.  
  
Vulpixmon: You're running out of food too.  
  
Melissa: Well I getter get more food for Vulpixmon. Please read and review! I'll try to get the next chapter up, if you want me too.  
Untill then, cya! 


End file.
